This invention relates to an adsorbent composition for malodorous gases such as hydrogen sulfide, mercaptans and other gaseous malodorous substances.
Heretofore, various compositions have been known and used for selectively adsorbing malodorous gases such as hydrogen sulfide, mercaptans and other acidic malodorous gases. They include ferric hydroxide, ferric sulfate, zeolite, activated carbon and the like. These known deodorant compositions are generally dark in color or darken when adsorbing sulfur-containing gases such as hydrogen sulfide. Accordingly, their use is limited to those cases where the dark color is acceptable. Some of the known adsorbents such as zeolite are bright in color but their capability of adsorbing malodorants is relatively weak.
Thus, needs exist for an adsorbent composition for malodorous gases which is bright in color and exhibits high capability of selectively adsorbing such malodorous gases.